


No light in the Dark

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis Scientia, Ceremony, First Crush, Ignis whump, Ignis would give everything for Noctis, M/M, One sided, Pining, Remembering why, World of Ruin, binding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: Ignis is remembering the exact moment that he fell in love with Noctis as they drive to Galdin Quay in the dark. The hurt, the remembering, the only memories that are clear in Ignis's minds eye are the ones involving Noctis. It has been years since Noctis went into the Crystal, and while Ignis yearns for Noctis's return, he knows that as soon as he comes back, he will leave them forever. On one hand, it will mean he gets to see Noctis. On the other, it will be a final good bye.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	No light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnstwilight (sewohayami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/gifts).



Ignis reached up to adjust the tinted visor over his eyes. They weren’t needed in this new world, with there being no sun, but it was an old habit and the visor made Ignis feel more comfortable about his disability. If no one could see his blind eyes, they wouldn’t treat him differently. 

The last leg of the mission was in sight, one of the many times that Ignis had come together with the others to check and make sure that Galdin Quay was ready for Noctis’s return. Ignis’s hand moved to his chest, Talcott’s truck bumping along in the dead of the night. Every time they were here, Ignis had to steel himself. The pain of being separated from Noctis was starting to turn into a scar, a fear that he would never return. 

When had Ignis fallen in love? It had happened slowly, and it had one day just bowled him over. 

There had been many moments in Ignis’s life that it could have happened, and in the darkness, it was the perfect time to think. Was it when he had been permanently bound into Noct’s service? 

~~~~

Ignis had woken early, knowing he would need as much time as possible to be ready for the early morning ceremony. Their departure from Lucis had been planned only a week ago, and this was one of the last steps that was being taken before they headed out for Noctis’s wedding to Lunafreya.    
  
The sun shone bright through Ignis’s apartment building, the sound of song birds floating through the open window. He let out a nervous breath. 

“There is nothing to be nervous about, Ignis.” When you were following the only path you knew and wanted, what was there to be nervous about? “The brain processes nerve and excitement exactly the same. You are not nervous. You are excited.” 

Ignis looked at himself in the mirror, emerald green eyes looking over the outfit he had bought just for this ceremony. The pants were creased precisely, fitted perfectly as a tailored pant suit should. The shoes were also new, the well polished leather shoes with a star rhinestone pattern in each toe glistened perfectly in the morning light. He wore a light purple shirt and a blue gray tie, one that matched Noctis’s eyes. He repositioned the tie twice, making sure it was completely straight. 

Being bound into the Caelum line was an honor. It would also finally allow him to do what his heart wanted more than anything. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. 

There was a small vibration from his pocket. Ignis removed it, and looked at the alarm. Another excited breath left his lips as he pressed ‘2’ on his phone and the tone began to ring. It rang twice before a low grunt could be heard on the other line. 

“I do hope your Highness is awake and getting dressed for the ceremony. You are expected in the throne room in one hour.” Ignis smiled at himself in the mirror, checking and making sure he looked as sharp as he could. “Gladio is en route to pick you up. Please run a comb through your hair.”

_ “Shit. What time is it?”  _ There was the sound of scrambling on the other end of the phone, Ignis chuckling to himself. 

“Seven thirty in the morning. If you hurry, you can still get breakfast.” 

_ “Shit Specs. Prom was over last night- Shit.” _ There was a stumble, and Ignis could only imagine he either tripped over a pile of laundry or Prompto curled on the floor. _ “I gotta go. See you soon.” _

The line went dead, and Ignis couldn’t help the smile on his lips as the phone vanished into his pocket. He walked down the hallway to his front door, grabbing the Ebony sitting on the ledge as he noted  _ keys, phone, wallet, oven is off _ . With a final sigh, he walked through the front door and into the hallway where he locked the door behind him. 

There was a car waiting for Ignis on the curb, and he was exactly on time for his pick up. He slipped inside, allowing the driver to close the door behind him. Ignis hated not being allowed to drive, but he was being treated today. 

The car ride was quick, although he had to sort out an issue where Noctis had ‘lost’ his outfit. Needless to say, it was exactly where Ignis had placed it and took mere moments for Gladio to find it. 

The Ebony was gone by the time they pulled up to the steps of the Citadel, and his nerves had found their rightful place. He stepped out of the car, more confident than when he had entered. He passed the empty can to the driver, who took it without words. 

There was a short time until the ceremony, and Ignis waited, standing outside the throne room. Exactly five minutes before the start of the ceremony, Nocits showed up, out of breath. 

Ignis turned, listening to the clicking of the hard soles on the marble. Noctis was dressed similarly to Ignis, spare two details. In his hair he wore the Lucian crown. It sat awkwardly, and it was not often that he wore it. However, in his messy hair it was charming, and Ignis felt his heart throb harder seeing it. The second was a red, gold and white sash he wore over the shoulder, fastened at the hip. 

Ignis swallowed hard, knowing at that moment, he would do anything for Noctis. His life was in the Prince’s hands, even if he didn’t know it. 

Gladio was a step behind him, looking handsome as always. Although in the full Crownsguard robes he looked like he was drowning. “Ready, you two?”

“Of course.” 

The two guards on the doors opened them wide, allowing the three to walk in, Gladio a step behind them both. Regis sat on the throne, standing as they entered. They stopped at the landing under the throne, bowing before their full attention went to the King. 

“Today, Ignis, you will be bound in service to Noctis. As Gladio, and as Clarus is to me.” 

~~~~

Talcott turned sharply, an apology about avoiding a pothole. It was nothing, if just a hitch in Ignis’s daydreams. Yet, thinking back on it, Ignis knew then that he was in love with Noctis. He placed his hand on his wrist, and he could feel the press into his skin, the bond that meant that Noctis was still alive. It was like wearing a bracelet, invisible to the eye. When Noctis was in trouble it tightened, almost painfully. Right now, it was loose. It was his only hope.

Perhaps it was when Gladio had jumped in front of the blade for Noctis. That had been a moment that Ignis would never forget. 

~~~~

“Alright. Alright.” Noctis laughed, the drinks that Ignis had let Noctis have were getting to all of them, even if he was underage. “So, you’re telling me that you’ve never kissed anyone?”

“That’s a question for Specs.” Gladio laughed, his arm around Noctis as he directed him back towards the front of the bar. 

That was when a group of people who were approaching them from the bar, and fast. Ignis saw them before the others. He had never gotten sober so quickly in his life.

Ignis reached for Gladio, seeing the glint of the blade in the lead man’s hand before he saw the malice in his eyes. He was too fast, the alcohol in his blood slowed Ignis, and the man grabbed Noctis. There was no breathing as the man spat out words of hate. 

“It's your fault. You killed my family.” 

Ignis moved, pulling Noctis back, as his heart stopped beating. Gladio dove in front of the blade, and Ignis saw the glints of red from his peripherals. 

“Ignis. Call for someone.” Gladio grit his teeth. 

Ignis’s hands were trembling on Noctis, but his face was pulled flat. “Highness. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Iggy! Call a doctor! Call the Crownsguard.” Noctis grabbed onto Ignis’s shirt, trying to center himself from the emotions rushing around them, and they were drawing a crowd. 

“Of course, Noct.”

~~~~

  
“No.” Ignis spoke to no one. Prompto was chatting to Talcott in the cab and Gladio was staring off into the night, lost in his own thoughts. “It was before that. I know it.”

Was it the first time he had come over to Noctis’s apartment, seeing it in shambles? His heart wouldn't let him leave Noctis in squalor. So he had made a habit of coming over and making sure Noctis was taken care of.

It was still wrong. Ignis had been in love with Noctis for longer than that. It was getting harder to remember back that far. He strained his memory, trying to find the point. 

There was his endless search for the special tart ingredient that had spanned over years. But even that he knew wasn’t right. 

As they pulled up to the top of Vannath Coast even blind Ignis knew where they were based on the scent and taste of the ocean; he remembered. 

He felt his skin prickle, seeing King Regis’s face so clearly in his mind's eye. His right eye watered, threatening to spill over, and the pain in his heart that returned every time he thought of Noctis returned. 

_ “Take care of my son.” _

He remembered the moment he saw Noctis for the first time, how small and innocent he was back then. Most of his memories had faded and hazed over with the loss of his sight, but this moment, this moment remained. 

That was the moment he fell in love with Noctis. 

Ignis took a deep breath, wiping the stray tears from his eyes as they pulled into Galdin Quay. 

“I’m going to take care of things around the perimeter. You go check on Dino and Coctura, kay, Ignis?” Gladio’s voice pulled Ignis out of his thoughts, pushing his introspection aside. 

“Of course.” Ignis followed Gladio out of the bed of the truck, no longer needing the cane to walk. He knew his way around, and he moved up the steps. He passed the old tackle shop that Noctis had spent hours in. He crossed over the bridge, remembering the time Noctis had almost adopted a stray seal point tabby. 

Legs moved, and daggers flew at the daemons in the dark. Ignis thought back to their first stay in Galdin Quay, the last day their lives had been normal. It was the day Insomnia fell. These images were of the few left crisp in his mind. 

He could see the daemon repelling lights in the distance, and he walked into the restaurant, knowing that Dino and Coctura were close. 

He heard them speaking in the distance. “I am going to check the docks.” 

They said something in return, but Ignis was on a mission. He continued forward, remembering the first time they had met Dino, sitting there and giving them his classic run around. He walked past the bench, and towards the edge of the pier. 

He couldn't see, but Ignis knew that he was staring off at Angelgard. That was where Noctis would return to them. He had known this, either from visions or from some other source he could no longer remember. In his heart, he knew that this was where their King would come home to them. 

“Noctis. I know you can’t hear me.” Ignis couldn’t help feel his stomach drop as he spoke to the black waters. “I wanted you to know we are all still waiting for you to come home. I know what your return means, and while you will bring the light for most, it will be the start of my internal darkness. I want you to know that I love you. I wish I had said so before you left us. I will wait longer if I must, but know, we need you, my King.” 

Ignis cried, wishing fate had been kinder. Alas, the world was a dark cruel place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up mixing a couple different parts of the prompt I was given together. I really liked the idea of a ritual in which Ignis is sworn into Noct's service (being magically bonded to him). I also really wanted to include 'first crush'. You said you were okay with a bitter sweet relationship where Ignis pines over Noctis, so I hope I hit the brief here as well (I am sure the angst/whump is on point, and I really feel for Ignis here). 
> 
> I've never written Ignis and Noctis together in a relationship setting, so I am hoping that it fits the brief! Thank you for the challenge, and I really did enjoy (hurting Ignis) writing this.


End file.
